Prank princess I wanna have your babies
by ToMmYandJuDe-ISlover
Summary: SME and Jude have been away on tour and are just returning, Speed has been constantly pulling pranks on Jude, what is Jude’s payback and how will Tommy react? song is 'i wanna have your babies' by natasha bedingfield. JOMMY last chapter up! sequel soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Prank princess-I wanna have your babies!**

**K, so this story's a lil out there but slightly humorous its got quite a lot of minor sexual humour etc so be warned the song is Natasha Bedingfield I wanna have your babies! It'll be really fluffy at the end, sorry lol! **

"Morning Toronto! Our favourite Rock star, Jude Harrison has finally returned" speed yelled into the mega phone hooked up to the amps attached to the roof of the bus. As Jude started to stir from her slumber, speed grabbed the pitcher of ice-cold water and poured it all over Jude's chest.

A loud resounding scream followed by a chorus of very unfriendly swearwords meet the ears of the G major employees.

"Knew we shouldn't have taught her that dude" Kyle said.

A very frustrated Jude came storming out of the bus as soon as it stopped and screamed "You're gonna pay speed, just wait! Uhhhhh" Jude trudged through the doors of G major, and was meet by the G major team staring curiously in her direction. Many of the women and married men quickly averted their eyes, however Tommy and a few of the teenage interns couldn't tear their eyes from Jude's now fully exposed chest region. Jude followed the line of their gaze and looked down at her top.

"Great, just great of course I'd wear a thin white blouse, today of all days I go bra-less" Jude murmured. She honestly had been stretched thin with speed's constant pranks and the late nights, everything seemed too much.

She marched over to Sadie at the reception desk.

"Sadie gimme your top" she ordered loudly.

"Uh, and what am I expected to wear?" A very amused Sadie questioned.

"I dunno, the guys would prefer to see you topless anyway" a loud wave of disagreement from the guys followed Jude's statement. She turned and gave them a death glare.

Portia was witness to the whole commotion walked towards Jude.  
"Hear, it's your new style," Jude simply stared at the flimsy pieces of material. "Darius says your 18 now so you have to dress sexier, enjoy!"

"Glad you find amusement in my obvious suffering!" Jude yelled after her.

After changing into the barely-there corset and micro mini Portia had given her, Jude made her way back to the reception desk where she spotted Tommy and Speed chatting to Sadie.

"Umm, could you point me in the direction of the nearest stripper pole" Jude questioned sarcasm dripping from every word. The guys stared unashamedly at Jude's body; She turned to speed and poked him hard in the chest.

"Figured you would be the best to ask, the amount of time you spend there!"

He and Tommy were still too preoccupied with her exposed skin to comment.

"Fine, Tommy are you coming?" This brought Tommy out of his reverie he uncomfortably stuttered and blushed.

"Uhhh, guys! Do they ever think of anything but SEX?" With that she turned and made her way to studio A, slamming the door abruptly in her wake.

The guys finally joined Jude in the studio and were preparing to record. Jude dropped her journal and bent over to pick it up, accidentally flashing a little too much of her lacy black boy shorts to the guys. The guys shifted uncomfortably in their seats and Jude noticed what had happened.

Jude stood up quickly and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going now?"

"**Un**-like this morning I actually want some cold water, I'm not gonna pour it on myself though, sorry for the disappointment!" She said sarcastically over her shoulder.

"Ok, funny Harrison, are you ready to record?" Tommy called sarcastically at her, his reply was Jude turning around and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Wow, and you dumped that! What were you thinking dude!" Wally questioned in his usual manner of enthusiasm.

"Yeah Jude's feisty means she's better in bed." Mason added Tommy sprung from his chair and grabbed Masons shirt.

"Don't you ever talk about Jude like that again, hear me?" Tommy threatened.

"Chill producer man, he's Jude's gay best friend, He's like an exception when it comes to perv-like talking bout girls, and Jude." Kyle stated, "So, Speed is she good?"

Speed rolled his eyes at his friends and a newly interested Tommy.

"Wouldn't know we never did anything, felt weird, we're better just being friends, plus we both felt more like brother and sister than anything more."

"Basically I didn't want you." Jude said from behind the group of guys. They all turned abruptly and gave their best innocent faces unsuccessfully hiding their shock.

"Uhhh, how long have you been there dude-ess?" Wally and Kyle questioned awkwardly.

"Not long but to answer your question, I am." All of the guys jaws dropped and Jude smirked evilly "ready to record, lets do it!"

_I'm really going to have to talk to Jude about watching what she says, especially when she looks that great. Tommy thought as he watched Jude pushing the stunned SME boys into the recording booth._

After many hours of recording the SME boys had long since left for the comfort of their pillows, while Jude and Tommy were still working hard mixing the freshly recorded single.

"So, what's up super star? You seemed ever so slightly annoyed this morning not to mention exposed." Tommy said with his confident smirk, his mind drifting back to the image of Jude earlier that day.

"Oh you mean when speed got me wet" Tommy coughed into his coffee he knew what she meant but he couldn't help but think about it the other way, he was a guy after all.

"I'm seriously getting annoyed at everyone taking what I say in a completely wrong perv-like way!" Jude said indignantly.

"Sorry, really, it's just when a girl dresses like that and looks like that, it's hard not to think like that"

"Oh, is that right, it's.._**Hard**_?" Jude said holding back her laughter at the look that just crossed Tommy's face.

"Not funny Harrison"

"Well I was just showing you what it's like!" she retorted, "Anyway yes I'm stressed beyond belief and it's all Mr. I-think-I'm-a-god-coz-I-can-play-guitar, prank loser's fault."

"Oh, tour pranks" Tommy nodded understandingly. "Took it too far?"

"You think? I had to second-guess my every move, it gets old fast! Not to mention the pranks were so feeble a five year old could have thought them up, makes sense that Speed did then I guess." Jude said with a yawn.

"Awww, is my lil punk princess tired?"

"Yup, and seek of some serious revenge! But for now just take me home pretty boy!"

"You know I would be offended, but you said I was good looking and I would be mental to pass up an offer like that!" Jude punched him lightly in the arm.

"Quincccy! And for the record I said you were pretty."

"Same thing rock star." He retorted, "Lets go, after you." He held the door open like a true gentle man and Jude smiled at him sweetly.

_Wonder if she'd be smiling if she knew I did that so I could check out her ass? He thought. She's so beautiful, and we have been flirting more obviously lately maybe I should do something, show her how I feel._

His thoughts were interrupted by Jude calling over her shoulder.

"Stop staring at my ass Quincy!"

They arrived in the parking lot and she took advantage of his shocked state

"Can I drive…. pleeease?"

"Oh no way, are you getting anywhere near my babies stirring wheel!"

Jude pouted and fluttered her eyelashes but he wasn't going to budge she sighed.

"You forced me to do this Quincy, "she mumbled to herself, he didn't hear.

She walked towards him looking deep into his eyes, once she reached him, so that her face was mere inches from his she leant forward and slipped her hand in his pocket quickly ensuring to grab his keys, nothing else, she accidentally brushed against his manhood however, alerting him to her actions. She pulled away quickly and jumped into the drivers seat.

"Come on sexy, we don't have all night!" she called.

He should be livid but this was Jude and after what she just came VERY close to, he really couldn't think straight plus, she called him sexy so he just opened the door and sat down.

"Are you sure you can drive?" he asked praying his car remained in one piece.

"YES Quincy, don't worry just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Oh god she has no idea what she does to me! Can I possibly want Jude anymore? I think I can't then she goes and does something or says something and proves me wrong. He was lost in thoughts of Jude for the rest of the ride.

"See told you I could do it" she bragged after successfully reaching the Harrison residence, car still in one piece.

"Sorry for doubting"

"So you should be, but I did steal your keys so we're even, k?"

With that she jumped out of the car without opening the door, she leant down and kissed his forehead, unknowingly showing him a fair amount of cleavage, she turned and left with a simple "cyah" while Tommy was left silently thanking god for that little display.

**(authors note) **

**-Yeah, so thats chapter 1 complete, i know it's a little angsty etc but it sorta builds the tention ya know? anyways hope you enjoyed it, feel free to review, constructive critism is welcome as long as your not too mean! lol bear in mind this is my first fanfic i can only hope to get better.**


	2. Fashion emergency

The next morning Jude was called in early for a "fashion emergency" she could care less about and refused to leave the warm confines of her bed even when Sadie threatened to run over her guitar.

Sadie not wanting to be late for work called mike, her new boyfriend, in to help her carry her down to the car. Once they had successfully got her in they departed for G major.

The interns and early workers that morning were very surprised when a frantic Sadie and an amused Mike lugged Jude through the doors.

Tommy being called in early also, stepped out to see what all the commotion was for when he saw Jude.

"JUDE HARRISON IT'S JUST LUCKY YOUR SUCH A LIGHT WEIGHT OR I'D SERIOUSLY HAVE KILLED YOU!!" Sadie yelled into her sister's ear.

Jude's response was a muffled "shove it " followed by a kick directed in her elder sisters direction.

"Well whatever I thought I'd teach you a lesson, you sure as hell wont refuse me again, I think embarrassment will sort that out for me!"

Tommy was about to question Sadie's meaning when he saw Jude's Attire. She had a pair of small Elmo boy shorts and a matching white bra with a picture of Elmo on it the boy shorts had something written on them but he was unable to work it out from the angle.

Everyone began pouring through the doors but immediately stopped once they caught sight of Jude.

"Niiice Elmo undies Jude!" Kyle shouted.

"What does that say?" Mason questioned, Sadie being the evil being she was replied loudly.

"It says Tickle me Elmo" her smirk grew "guess she never got over her crush on Elmo huh?"

Everyone expected Jude to grow bright red and die of embarrassment, but Jude never did what she was expected to do and instead she replied.

"Hell no, Elmo's one sexy beast!!"

She stood up stretched and said "guess it's a good thing Portia has my wardrobe ready, I would hate to walk around like this all day!" she said with sarcasm laced with amusement from the look of disbelief on Sadie's face.

"Jude! Great just who I was looking for!" Portia stopped a second to take in Jude's appearance. "Uhhh, honey I know I said dress sexy, but this is a little too extreme dontya think?"

"No way! Who woulda thought?" Jude replied with the same mix of sarcasm and amusement. A couple of the audience members chuckled and a loud "you go girl!" came from mason's direction.

"Come on then, it's wardrobe unveiling time!"

"WONDERFUL! The things I do for my label, honestly" this time no amusement was present only sarcasm.

The clothes Portia had picked out were very revealing and sexy but not to the point of sluttiness and for this Jude was eternally grateful.

She spent most of the next two hours trying on the many outfits.

She had just finished putting on the last outfit it was a VERY short dress that Jude felt should be a top, it was a beautiful green, blue colour with a frilled out skirt that only just managed to cover half of her thin thighs the bodice had a pretty butterfly beaded and sequined design on the bottom left hand side, Jude had to admit she did look amazing in it. She stepped out and waited for Portia's judgment, it never came, she looked around and realised Portia had left.

"Fine I'll go to her," she left the room in pursuit of Portia; she found her talking to Kwest.

"Portia, sorry just came to check this was okay for tomorrow nights performance?"

"It's perfect, now Darius said you have 2 hours of recording then you have an interview he wants you wearing the short denim shorts and green cami so change now ok?

"Fine" Jude huffed and made her way back to the massive wardrobe room.

She emerged minutes later in the outfit Darius had chose. It showed almost all of her midriff,

"Might as well just walk around in my bra" Jude mumbled as she entered the studio not realising the SME boys and Tommy were waiting for her.

"We honestly wouldn't complain" Speed said.

"What dude?" Wally questioned "you still into that?"

"DUDE! I just meant we're used to it since tours naked Wednesday's" Speed retorted defensively.

"Oh I feel so loved, would dating me be that bad? Don't answer that, and as for naked Wednesday I think I will be scarred for life, at least I wore underwear!" Jude said slightly dejected she pulled at the material of her top self-consciously.

"Now I feel sooo confident, thankyou!"

"Jude you're beautiful, don't ever believe any less ok? Promise me that." Tommy said quietly but forcefully.

"Yeah, the mans right you're a total hottie! At least an 8 or 9" Kyle added. Jude stretched over to hit him on the head exposing more of her flat stomach to the guys. They all stared shamelessly.

"What's up? What did I do…. Uh, HELLO!" Jude shouted.

"Uhhh, your navel is pierced? Uhhh uhhh wow!" Wally didn't tear his gaze from Jude's stomach area until 2 drumsticks, thrown by Jude, collided with his head.

"Duhhh, didn't you see the show this morning?"

"Yeah, but we were uh busy looking at other.."

"K, finish that sentence and you will need to visit the hospital!" Jude said as she shot each of the boys a glare.

"Hey, hey, it's hot, we can't help it if you FLAUNT IT!" Speed said. Jude jumped at him but he ducked, she lost her balance and ended up on Tommy's lap.

"I..I.. I'm sorry" Jude breathed. "Didn't mean to crush you!"

"Oh, no it's ok Sadie was right you're a light weight" he said with that he picked her up by the waist and steadied her just for the reason for his hands to linger on her soft silky skin longer.

Tommy coughed to clear his throat. "Better get in there, Rock star" he said in a husky sexy voice, "Yeah." Jude said her eyes never leaving Tommy's voice slightly squeaky and hi-pitched. The rest of the session went by smoothly and it was time for Jude's interview, Tommy and the guys decided to tag along just for fun.


	3. The Challenge

"So welcome back to my radio show Jude, last time you were hear you ended up arrested the very same night, let's hope that won't happen again" The evil host laughed cruelly.

"Oh I'll be sure not to, thanks" Jude smiled as sweetly as she could at the host.

"Good to hear, so I'm lovin' the new look very sexy. Very different" sexy back, Justin Timberlake's song, began to play quietly in the background. He emphasised very but Jude took no notice.

"Yeah I know right, it's still me though, I want to keep as in-touch with the real world as possible, you know?" she added.

"So just back from tour, any fun stories to tell?"

"Oh please, Speed my guitarist bugged me the whole time, tour pranks are not fun!"

"Let's bring in this Speed then shall we!" He pressed the applause sound effect button, Speed not being one to stray from the spotlight jumped at the chance.

He sprouted off on all his prank conquests and Jude snorted or commented on how pathetic they were hear and there.

"Ooooo looks like some competition in the ranks?"

"Phhst, please she's no competition for me, I'm the prank king!"

"Sorry guitar geek but we already have a very special person holding that title, Mr Tommy Q has held the MTV prank king title for little over 5 years, after the infamous explosion in none other than hip hop mogul, Darius Mill's toilet, Q's manager at the time!" Jude giggled and Darius shoot a dirty look in Tommy's direction.

The interview finally concluded and Jude slipped away as fast as she could, unfortunately Darius caught before she could make her escape.

"I've been getting calls from MTV executives already they want you to do a video documentary where you prank Speed as payback, interested?"

"Very, it's like they read my mind and I have the perfect idea!" Jude whispered the rest of her plan to Darius and he was surprisingly impressed.

"Jude that is PERFECT! Let's do this thing!" with that he hurried off to call MTV and inform them of the plan.

Jude walked towards Speed and Tommy, she was going to enlist the help of a certain booty shakin' ex-boybander, however changed her mind immediately when she heard they're conversation.

"Dude, I could so beat you, if I was to face you off I'd bet I'd win!"

"Keep dreamin' wannabe"

"Oh please, I bet Jude could prank me better than you!"

"Sorry to burst you egotistic bubble but Jude couldn't prank the most gullible of people, so I think you're extremely wrong!"

"Oh, thankyou I can defiantly feel the love! You were supposed to be the guy I trust to have my back, yet here you are insulting me! Real nice Q" Jude yelled enraged.

"Jude..I didn't mean…I'm sorry….it was just"

"Save it Quincy I don't care, for the record your wrong and I intend on proving it, bye"

_Great now she thinks I insult her behind her back, nice way to show you lo…like someone Quincy! He mentally berated himself._


	4. MTV calls

Jude hadn't spoken to Tommy since the prank conversation and intended on being as cold as she could to him, Cameras had been hidden all throughout G major and all material used was to be speculated by Darius.

_He thinks he sooooo great, well I'll show him! The prank's subjects will now be both Speed and Tommy. Her thoughts were interrupted buy a nudge from Jamie._

"You wanted to speak to me oh, princess of pranks!"

"Yeah, want in I need all the help I can get?"

"Definitely. Speed won't know what hit him teach him to mess with the seats of my pants!" he said slightly angrily as he remembered the prank speed played on him.

"Good and now Quincy's gonna get it too." She added.

"Wooow what are we gonna do to him?" his enthusiasm now fully exposed.

"Absolutely nothing, he wont know the truth, it'll mess with his head!"

"K, so are you gonna explain the plan to me then or shall I guess?"

"Well it's simple really Speed hates kids right?"

"Yeah, his worst fear is fatherhood, everyone knows that."

"Yeah well I'm gonna use that fear against him I'm gonna act like I really want him again and you my friend are going to "accidentally" let it slip to speed that I want his children," she used air quotes "then I write the song and perform it, all the while Quincy believes I'm over him and into Speed it'll kill his ego that I chose speed over him!"

"That is pure genius, evil but genius!" Jamie whispered in awe of his best friend "I had no idea you had it in you! I'm just so proud!" he mocked exaggerating dramatically.

"Great well go do your thing Speed and Tommy are in the Studio, now is your chance! Watch out for the cameras, don't block anything."

Jamie hurried over to the Studio; sure enough Speed and Tommy were working on chord progressions.

"Hey guys!" Jamie said as he entered.

"What's up dork?" Speed imitated bugs bunny in his own version he found hilarious.

"That is hilarious dude I was gonna talk to you about rabbits! And seeing as you brought it up.." He trailed off trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Rabbits why would I wanna talk about rabbits?" speed asked.

"Well ok, I didn't wanna talk about rabbits per say more their characteristics, have you ever noticed that Jude's seriously rabbit-like?"

Tommy's head snapped up and Speed started laughing so hard he dropped his guitar.

"What are you talking about Jammers did Pats put something in your coffee this morning?" Speed questioned between laughs.

"No I swear, Jude's family are like descendants to rabbits or something, they have all the characteristics!"

"HUH??" both Tommy and Speed looked completely lost at this comment. Jamie focused really hard to control his laughter at the sight.

"Oh you know, buckteeth, cuteness, feistiness, strong sexual urges and the ability to conceive like that!" He snapped his fingers "Her mom and dad are the only ones in the family, both sides, that have had less than 5 children!" he held in hysterics. Speed looked horrified all thoughts of humour dissipated.

"Oh my god, dude why are you telling me this?"

"Just giving you a heads up, I heard from Kwest that Jude told Sadie she wanted "lil Speedz" running around!" He used air quotes and Speed's face lost all colour, Tommy tried not to show the hurt he felt at this new revelation.

"Man do you know how lucky you are? Every guy wants to hit that thanks to Darius!" A warning glare from Tommy stopped Jamie from continuing. "Ummm well, I better go, but dude think about what I said, and don't tell Jude I told you!" He walked out and gave the thumbs up sign to the hidden camera neither Tommy nor Speed noticed, as they were too lost in thoughts of what they had just been told.

After his "talk" with Speed and Tommy, Jamie reported back to Jude, the cameras were filming them too so they had to be careful what they said.

"YOU SAID WHAT??" she yelled as she hit his arm.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist your fans are gonna love this, I swear!" Jamie said with immense amusement.

"You said I have rabbit like tendencies! That was uncool!" She said then burst into a giggle fit, "Your right this is gonna be hilarious to watch!"

**(authors note)**

**i'm soooo sorry for the whole rabbit thing! lol i'll never look at my cute bunny, snifflez (yea i know lame name), the same! That was something my friend dared me to use in my story and i being..well me did! hehe.**


	5. Awkward conversations

A couple of days passed and every time Tommy tried to talk to Jude alone she would be whisked away by someone purposely to prevent him from finding the truth, Speed was a clueless, brainless teenager but Tommy could possibly work out what was going on. When she wasn't busy recording and setting up the prank she would be writing the song she was to perform at the reveal. It was really taking shape and Jude found it a little unnerving that Tommy was her real inspiration for the lyrics; she would never admit that out loud though.

Speed was close to cracking not only has Jamie been hinting at the baby issue but Sadie, Kwest and even Darius had been too. The conversation with Darius was most uncomfortable.

_Flashback_

_"Speed!" Darius called from the entrance of his office he had just seen Kwest talking to him and couldn't help but add to the pressure._

_"We need to talk, come here."_

_Speed grudgingly entered Darius' office and sat on the chair affront his desk._

_"So, rumours have been circling G major these last couple of days and I just wanted to make sure you do the noble thing. Now Jude has become like a daughter to me, and although I don't exactly see what she sees in you she seems set on you. So I'm officially giving you my blessing, I'm sure your children will be extremely beautiful."_

_"Uhhh, ummmm, yeah, yeah, ummm" Speed stuttered unable to form full sentences._

_"Good, I trust you man, if you need help with wedding plans etc just feel free to knock on my door, I'll be more than happy to help."_

_"Wedding?" Speed squeaked out._

_"Well yes of course, it's the noble thing to do, I don't think Jude would like to have a child outside of wedlock." Darius turned to hide his smirk._

_All colour had drained from Speed's face and he barely managed to run to the toilets before he emptied the contents of his stomach._

_End flashback_

"Hey big daddy!" Sadie called with an evil smirk. "We have some talking to do!"

Speed gulped and mentally prepared himself for another baby talk.

Jude watched from hospitality as Sadie dragged a very disgruntled, scared looking Speed towards her desk. She smiled evilly.

_Speed has fallen for the act and truly believes the speculations; the plan was going smoothly, now to get this song finished she thought as she stared down at her paper, this is the staple of the prank it has to be great, I just wish I had more inspiration. _

Just as she thought that, Tommy walked towards her but was quickly met by Kwest, who dragged him away to the studio he sent a sweet smile over his shoulder before closing the door and joining Kwest, completely unaware of the diversion that had just taken place.

_Maybe it'll be easier to write this than I thought, amazing the effect and inspiration a simple smile Quincy can bring! She thought as she began to rapidly write out new verses for her masterpiece._


	6. sorry for messing with your head!

**Disclaimers:**

**Hey! Sorry I haven't mentioned before but I unfortunately don't own Instant star, nor do I the characters which sux most as I would like love to own Tim lol! Who wouldn't? I also don't own the song "I wanna have your babies" by Natasha Bedingfield. **

The day had finally arrived; Today Jude would be performing her new hit single for all of G major and only a select few camera crew teams were invited. Only the few involved with the prank knew what was really going on.

Jude had finished the song and mixed it herself and she hoped it would work. She took the disk to work that day and never let it leave her sight or steady grip.

She was wearing the blue, green short dress with the butterfly design, which she had tried on a couple of days ago. She truly did look amazing.

As she made her way out of the wardrobe room Tommy, again staring at her exposed skin with intense approval, met her as she approached the studio.

"Wow, uhh, god you look, ah, amazing Jude, wow!" he stuttered breathlessly.

"Thanks you look your usual amazing immaculate hot self what's up?"

"I was wondering if we could talk?" the fact that Jude had called him hot had perked him up and gave him hope.

"Jude, it's time!" Darius called "Ladies and gentleman please welcome to the stage G majors pride and joy, JUUDE HARRRISON!" He extended Jude's name for extra effect. She quickly rushed past Tommy sending him an apologetic glance on the way by. "Talk after?" she asked, he nodded and made his way to the front of the crowd.

"Hey guys! This song is titled I wanna have your babies! And it's written for someone very special, who has my entire heart and soul." She imagined she was singing the song for Tommy instead of Speed hoping it would help her get through. The music started and Jude's beautiful voice filled the air.

_What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas  
But what if it don't?  
What happens in my head stays in my head  
But sometimes it won't  
What if you knew what I was thinkin'  
would it make you like WOHHHHH!_

Jude did and overdramatic jump backwards and winked at Speed.

_Don't wanna risk puttin' my foot in it  
so ill keep my mouth closed!_

Jude was walking around the stage looking absolutely amazing; she sent flirtatious glances to Speed who was starting to grow rather pale.

_All you hear is..._

_mmm mmm m m m m  
Gonna button my lip So the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud, did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
Get serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springin up like daisies_

Speeds face turned to a look of pure horror and Tommy's to one of anger contorted with jealousy.

_Some of my feelings keep escapin'  
so I make it a joke  
Nonchalant I keep on fakin'  
So my heart don't get broke  
I'm in a big big big big ocean in a tiny little boat  
Ill only put the idea out there If I know its gonna float_

_All you hear is..._

_mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gonna button my lip  
So the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out  
What I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud  
Did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
Get serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springin up like daisy's  
In my head there's a slot machine  
And I'm bettin' you're the one in my hopes and dreams_

It was getting harder and harder to hold back her laughter and act serious but Jude knew if she wanted to get Speed back and prove to Tommy that she is the prank queen/king, she needed to keep a straight face.

_Trust me it would scare you if you knew what was goin' on in my brain  
Trust me it would scare you that I've picked out the church all the schools all the names  
If you knew it was all about you every wish Every candle every coin in a fountain  
Trust me it would scare you_

_That's why I go..._

_mmm mmm m m m m m_

_mmm mmm m m m m m_

_Gonna button my lip  
So the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out  
What I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud  
Did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
Get serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springin up like daisy's_

Tommy was wondering why the cameras were on him and Speed as well as Jude, but was too immersed in the depth of the song to elaborate.

_Mmm mmm m m m m m_

_Gonna button my lip  
So the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out  
What I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud  
Did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
Get serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springin' up like daisy's_

_mmm mmm m m m m m_

The music faded and the crowd broke into applause. Darius re-entered the stage.

"Where is the proud father to be?" Darius called out and Jude cracked and fell to the floor in hysterical laughter. Kwest, Sadie, Jamie, Darius and the camera crew joined soon after, while the rest of the spectators just watched curiously.

"Oh Jude you are too good!" Darius chuckled "Ladies and Gentleman I think it's about time to unveil Jude's amazing plan to those less clued in. Please turn around the show is about to begin!" Short clips of the past weeks events came onto the screen explaining the prank and displaying some of the best shots and clips from the camera footage of Jude's prank.

A loud chorus of laughter followed once the slideshow had finished, and Tommy and Speed both looked a mix between embarrassed, pissed and relieved.

"The show will air on MTV tomorrow night at 11.30! Be sure to watch it's fantastic!" Darius concluded, "Now the crowning ceremony will begin." Jude looked up with a confused expression, as did many others.

"MTV have ruled and as of today Jude Harrison is the new prank king, of course they have changed the title for you Jude it is now prank princess! Congratulations!!"

The ceremony took place and Tommy was to present his successor with her crown. Jude shot him a scared apologetic 'please-don't-kill-me-for-messing-with-your-head' look, and Tommy smirked at her.

"Wouldn't want to beaten by anyone else. Your song was amazing Jude and the prank, GENIUS!" he chuckled and Jude nodded.

"Yeah but I'd be lying if I said you weren't my inspiration for the song." Jude just realising what she said flung her hand to her mouth it shame and shock.

Tommy quirked his brow "Wouldn't expect any less, I am always your inspiration, right?" Jude looked at him bemused "you are waaaay too cocky for your own good, that's why I love you though! Oh god am I drunk? High? What is wrong with me I keep spilling out all my secrets?!" she looked at him embarrassment pouring from her very being. "I love you too Harrison, always have, always will, don't be embarrassed." He pulled a now very wide-eyed Jude towards him and softly yet passionately kissed her with all he had, she returned with the very same.

A loud resounding 'aww' erupted from the audience. Jude pulled away slightly and smiled widely not leaving his warm embrace. "You should probably go mingle etc" Tommy said disappointment evident in his voice. "I should but I'd much rather be here" she said staring into his eyes. "Okay well I'll go then as soon as I pry your arms off of me!" he said jokingly, she hit him then leaned in and covered his lips with hers. She pulled away and yelled, "party at Tommy's house!!" Tommy looked at her surprised. "That was payback for your comment, watch it, I'm really good with payback ask Speed if you don't believe me, he's going to need intense therapy after this! I'm surprised that hasn't scared you away already." Tommy smirked widely at the beautiful woman in front of him "I'm just lucky to have you, don't expect me to let go anytime soon." Jude laughed and tightened her grip on him "I'm not going to complain, come on, we have a party to throw!"


	7. Lets party!

lets party..

Jude stopped by her house to collect some clothes and a bikini, just in case, and when they pulled up to Tommy's bachelor pad it was obvious someone had spread the news, as the entire population of Toronto seemed to be in his house.

"Ooops, sorry Tommy…. I didn't know.." Jude lowered her head and faded off. Tommy lifted her chin with his finger, "It's fine babes! You have to help clean up though!" he smiled at her and leaned over and placed a quick gentle loving kiss on the tip of her nose." Let's party!" With that they both ran up to the door and entered into the fun chaos.

The party started in the lounge and somehow managed to find its way out to the pool area, People were drinking and dancing by the hot tub, swimming in the pool and generally having a great time. Jude was in the pool when she felt someone spread her legs out and wrap them round their neck, Tommy resurfaced with Jude on his shoulders just as Mike did with Sadie, The two girls wrestled while the guys tried to stay balanced, it was easier for Tommy because Jude was so small and light weighted and they won every time! After the girls grew tired, Tommy pulled Jude down and convinced her to get out of the pool and dance with him. She finally agreed,

"Okay Tommy but I'm not the best dancer so don't be mean ok?"

"I would never," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her close and held her petite barely clothed frame with his strong adept hands. The song changed and the beat quickened and they began to grind to the music, they lost all sense of their surroundings and focused on each other…

"I thought you couldn't dance?" Tommy said as he pulled her with him to the kitchen.

"I can't I had no idea what I was doing." She replied honestly. "Trust me girl, you can dance, that was…hot." Tommy said as he reached for two sodas, he passed one to Jude who had slightly flushed cheeks, "thanks." She took a sip and jumped up onto the counter top and sat and drank more.

"Most fun I've had without alcohol in ages" Tommy said.

"Oh, you don't have to not drink because of me. I won't mind."

"I know but…" he stepped in between her legs. "When I'm with you, nothing could make me feel any better or happier, I don't need or want anything else, just you."

"Wow, you really know how to charm a girl Quincy, I love you, you know that right?" she asked as she intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I've got an idea" He replied, "well then I guess if I _**have **_to clarify it for you," she leaned forward and captured his lips "I wont mind" she felt him smiling into the kiss.


	8. The afterparty

The afterparty

The party died down at around 3am,Tommy saw the guests out while Jude cleaned up a little. "You know I was joking when I said you had to help clean, right?" he called over his shoulder. "Yeah, I know, just if I help you'll have more time for me." She called back. Tommy smirked "Girl, you always come first, especially when it's between cleaning and you!"

"What about me or your viper?" Jude questioned rhetorically, she thought she already knew the answer, turns out she was wrong.

"Girl, I'd always pick you." He said as he came into the room he saw her shocked expression, and enveloped her in a big bear hug, "You really don't know how much you mean to me." He stated before leaning down and kissing her gently.

"I wanna have your babies, Tommy Q!" Jude whispered jokingly in Tommy's ear once they'd checked the remaining party-goers had left his house, she expected him to be shocked, even terrified like Speed was, he sensed this and replied "Well we better get to work then!" He quickly lifted her bridal style and hurriedly carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. Once Jude got over the initial shock she kissed his neck and said, "I love you so damn much superstar!" he smiled and gently placed her on the bed.

"Feelings mutual, you have no idea light weight!" The rest of the night was spent expressing the love they felt for one another.


	9. first view

"Shhhh, guy's it's on!"

Kwest, Mike, Sadie, Speed, Kyle, Wally and Tommy were all in Tommy's media room preparing themselves for the premiere of MTV's 'Prank princess- I wanna have your babies!' Tommy was sprawled out on the couch when Jude returned with popcorn so she decided to just lie on him, he didn't mind one bit, he shifted to allow her to get comfortable before winding one of his arms around Jude's shoulder and neck whilst gently resting his other on her waist. Jude and Tommy glanced at each other for a second and smiled contently.

The show started and all eyes were transfixed on the big screen. Sadie kept calling out random comments during the show, usually to point out Tommy's actions.

"Awww look you look so jealous! Aww he defended your honour Jude! Ok is he looking at your ass?" Jude would giggle slightly and snuggle into him more each time.

During the show Tommy was gently fiddling with Jude's hair, tracing her knuckles with his thumb or lazily stroking the chord of her neck, he started to softly massage the soft skin behind her ear and worked his fingers through her hair, Jude snuggled closer urging him to continue to which he obliged, he placed chaste kisses on the crest of her head and inhaled the sent of rainforest flowers shampoo, in that moment he realised he couldn't ever love anyone the way he loved Jude because she was the one, the only girl for him. He felt like the luckiest man alive, he was holding his one true love in his arms, he never wanted to let go and he promised he wouldn't. He looked down at Jude's angelic face and saw that she had drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Tommy kissed her forehead and whispered "love you girl" in her ear she smiled slightly and buried her head into Tommy's chest. He laughed quietly at her actions and pulled her even closer to him by sliding his arms around her hips and hugging her securely.

Kyle, Speed and Wally, who were leaning against the couch sitting on the floor, burst out into loud bouts of laughter at one of the scenes that just flashed across the screen. "Hey guys, keep it down I have one exhausted rock star in my arms and I don't want her to move, don't wake her, ok?"

"Dude this is Jude she can sleep through _**anything!**_" Speed stated. Jude kicked him in the back of his head.

"You awake rock star? Tommy whispered.

"Barely, you had me _**so**_ relaxed, then loser had to ruin it," she pouted "Sorry I just didn't want you to stop."

"Awww, girl, for you I'll do anything, awake or asleep doesn't matter." He said bringing her closer and kissing her lovingly.

An outburst of "Dudes" and retching sounds met their ears and Sadie added a lonely "Awww how sweet".

Jude smiled and kicked all three boys in the back of the head, just as she did Speed earlier. She whispered, "I love you" in Tommy's ear and went back to watching the show, eventually falling asleep again.

**(authors note) **

**It's not fully finished yet perhaps a couple of chapters? unsure as of right now how many though. i have the next chapter basically done so it'll be up soon too! thankyou so much for all my reviews! Special thanks to: LovesMeSomeJommy, IluvtomQ18, MissIndependant129 your reviews have motivated me immensly thankyou. plus they made me laugh! hehe!!!**


	10. breakfast in bed

**Hey! So before I said I would be finishing this story soon but MissIndependant129 convinced me to continue, oh and I just want to say sorry if the chapters were getting a little too short and I will defiantly work on that! Thanks for the advice volleygal905!! Hopefully this will satisfy those jommy cravings, LovesMeSomeJommy! You guys ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: It pains me to say but I don't unfortunately own Instant star, nor do I own he said she said by Ashley Tinsdale!**

Once the show had finished Sadie, Mike and the SME boys stood up and picked up their rubbish and bowls.

"Jude, honey, come on" Sadie shook Jude in an attempt to wake her, but to no avail.

"See I told you she can sleep through anything!" Speed said.

Tommy could have sworn he felt Jude tense up but didn't say anything.

"Fine, Tommy do you mind if she crashes here seeing as she kinda already has?"

Tommy was about to reply when he felt Jude's hand slide slowly up his thigh and stop over his crotch, he knew as well as Jude did that her work load had increased dramatically since 'I wanna have your babies' was released and although this was great for her career and public appeal it was creating sexual tension and frustration between her and Tommy as they were only able to see each other when the glass separated them, Tommy wasn't about to let her leave now, not if this was their only time alone together for a while.

"No, uhhh not at all it's okay!" Tommy said with a slightly Hi-pitched start.

"Good and no funny business, mr.!" Sadie warned as they left to see themselves out. Once he heard the front door closed Tommy turned to Jude.

"Sneaky Harrison!"

"Yeah I thought so even though you almost got us caught Mr. Voice break!" she chuckled and he threw her a 'yours-would-too-if-I-touched-you-like-that' look.

She cuddled him close and started to nibble and suck on the soft flesh above his pulse, she trailed kisses up to his ear, which she gently sucked and nibbled on before whispering, "Am I forgiven?"

"Of course, but you heard your sister Harrison, no funny business" He replied "There's nothing funny about what I want to do to you Quincy" He gulped and sighed "Harrison do you even know what you do to me?"

"Mmmm, I have quite the idea" She said as she stroked the large bulge in his pants mercilessly.

"Oh god, girl, fine you win," he flipped her over unexpectantly and began to place slow soft kisses leading from the mouth to her stomach. He fiddled with her belly bar slightly before reaching up and connecting his lips with Jude's in a kiss that screamed of passion and lust but most of all love. As the kiss grew increasingly heated Tommy wrapped Jude's legs around his waist and picked her up effortlessly never breaking their lips from one another. He pulled back in need of oxygen and was surprised to see the love and lust reflected in Jude's eyes, he was sure his eyes were giving away his intentions also. He slowly walked with Jude still wrapped around him towards the stairs. As they began to mount the stairs Jude busied herself with sucking on Tommy's neck and blowing hot air into his ear, it was driving him crazy and had caused him to stumble a couple of times due to the weakening of his knees an effect only Jude could bring to him. They finally reached the bedroom after what felt like an eternity to Tommy, he kicked the door shut hastily and slammed Jude into the nearest wall connecting his lips with hers during the process teasing her with his tongue to get revenge for the torture Jude had caused him during the incline of the stairs. She sensed what he was trying to do and began to grind her hips against his causing friction that she was sure was pure torture to Tommy's already gigantic bulge, just as she expected Tommy groaned and took hold of Jude's hips stopping her from continuing with the torturous movements and guiding her towards the bed in the centre of the room clothes flying off in the process. Tommy stared at a now very exposed Jude with adoration, he pulled her towards him and kissed her with all the built up passion and frustrations he had in him, she responded equally before slipping her hands over his toned and muscular abs enjoying the feel of them rippling under her touch. The passion and heat took over and grunts and moans of pleasure soon filled the air.

A couple of hours and many rounds later they lay in each other's embrace, limbs entangled, panting heavily.

"That. Was…" Jude trailed off unable to form thoughts properly.

"Amazing." Tommy finished for her.

"Think a lot of yourself don't you?" She quipped amusement apparent in her voice.

"Well I do have a reason, I mean you couldn't even form a thought! But I meant, your. Amazing" he replied.

"Your not so bad yourself!" she laughed then turned more serious.

"Tommy, promise me you'll never leave me?"

Tommy looked at her quizzically before smoothing down her hair and looking her in the eyes "I promise girl, **never!** What gave you that idea?"

"It's just, every other guy I've been with has left me but I never cared for them like I do you, I love you and I have you know'd…. With you, I haven't shared that with anyone else, and I know I sound like a complete loser right now but I was scared you'd want someone…. better?." she looked down "I just don't know what I'd do if you did."

Tommy was stunned, "Jude look at me, _**you **_are beautiful and talented and I'm the luckiest guy ever to be able to be with you like that, why would I give that up? Huh, as for the better than you comment, I can honestly say I've never met anyone better than you, in all aspects, I love you Harrison." He didn't think she knew how true that last statement was, she really was better than anyone he had ever been with, and he had been with plenty of people but this was different, partly because he felt so connected with her when they were together but also because she had left his whole lower half tingling, his head clouded and he felt as if his heart had expanded and was ready to burst from all the love he felt. She was _**the one. **_Jude smiled when she saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"I knew that all along I just wanted to hear you say it!" She laughed.

"Oh you're soooo funny Harrison! Come here!" he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

"Sleep tight girl, I love you"

"You too Tommy, bunches and bunches!" They laughed together; Tommy fell asleep with a smile and awoke with an even larger one. He had Jude, all to himself and there was no way he was going to mess this up.

Jude slowly opened her eyes when the harsh sunlight made its way through the slit in the curtains, Tommy who had been gazing lovingly at his girl noticed her stirring and quickly pulled her into a kiss filled with love of which he had been wanting to give her since he awoke.

"Hhhumm I could get used to this" She mumbled into his lips she opened her eyes and saw his cocky grin.

"Oh and here I was thinking my dream of Orlando Bloom waking me had finally come true!" She said feigning disappointment with a wide smile. Tommy's grin faltered slightly before he saw her cheeky grin.

"Fine, if that's how you want to be light weight I guess I could call Jessica Alba and ask her to have breakfast with me instead. Jude scoffed,

"Yeah right like you really know Jessica Alba."

"Oh seems like someone missed the special biography of lil Tommy Q last week on MTV she was my forth _real_ girlfriend and she said she would be with me again any day!" he was now cracking up with laughter at the look of jealousy that had found it's home on Jude's features. "Too bad I had to tell her I was already smitten with a different very cute blond" he paused and watched Jude smile "So are you hungry? Wait of course, it's you! don't worry, So you stay here get some rest, and I'll be right back."

Jude laughed as he skipped out of the room clicking his heals together like they do in old musicals. She spotted Tommy's guitar in the corner of the room, she dressed into a pair of his boxers and put on her bra, she began to piece together her idea she had in her head for a new song and by the time Tommy arrived back with the breakfast she had completed two songs.

"What ya workin'on lightweight?" he asked as he placed the tray on the bed.

"Oh, while I was left here all alone and neglected I decided to write, are you going to call me that all the time now?" She questioned feigning annoyance truthfully she thought it was quite cute.

"You know you like it! So do I get to hear these songs?"

"Well the first you can here, but the second will have to wait till we get to the studio, I don't think we'll have enough time.

"Okay, okay! Lay it down, or me I won't mind which!" he winked at her and she brushed off the innuendo and stuck a CD in his player.

"The tracks SME I haven't done vocals yet, but I thought this would be funny for now!" She stated before launching into the song.

**(He Said, She Said Ashley Tinsdale)**

_Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh nd (uh huh)  
He got what he needs impressin' (uh huh)  
Just look at the way that he dressin' (uh huh)  
Ain't no question chicks like OH_

Jude winked at Tommy and he laughed.

_Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic (uh huh)  
She got everything you can't pass it (uh uh)  
So __**Jessica Alba**__ fantastic  
Instinct classic boys like oh__  
_

She laughed a little when saying Jessica Alba but quickly recovered.

_Baby I can see us movin like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us chillin like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said_

She began to dance to the beat and Tommy just stared at her while he absorbed meaning behind the lyrics, obviously ogling Jude's barely clothed body in the process.

_Baby I can see us movin like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us chillin like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said__  
_  
_He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been and (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they_

_  
_  
Tommy's jaw dropped and Jude smirked at his reaction.

_He said your __**amazin'**_

Jude remembered the night before and smiled in contentment.

_She said then why you waitin'  
No more deliberatin'  
Watcha doin' lets get movin'  
Just like that they  
_

_Uh  
(Baby) _

Your gonna like it (uh oh)  
Your gonna want it (uh)  
Your gonna like it (uh)  
We don't need no more that he said she said  
Your gonna like it (yeah)  
Your gonna want it (your gonna want it)  
Your gonna like it (yeah yeah)  
We don't need no more that he said she said

Tommy was finding it hard to carry on listening to the music as all his thoughts were on Jude and how extremly sexy she looked. He had no objections to the liking nor wanting she was singing about, and was hoping the song would end soon so he could hold her again.

_Uh_

_We don't need no more that he said she said  
We don't need no more that he said she said_

His hopes were confirmed when Jude stopped and walked up to Tommy."So did you like it, what do you think?" She asked Tommy who still seemed to be entransed by her body and the closer proximity wasn't helping much. She climbed onto his lap and said "What ya doin' Let's get movin'" Tommy grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed. "I meant to the studio, or don't you wanna hear the other song and keep our jobs?" She asked as she laughed.

"Is it like that one? Will you be dancing? I think I like the effect I have on your music." he said and Jude smirked. "It's more serious, I just made that up as a joke for the Jessica Alba thing sorry to disapoint!"  
"Don't worry girl you never do!" he wiggled his eyebrows and Jude punched his arm.  
"Quuuincy! Come on let's go!" She pulled him up and they drove to G major.


	11. I could get used to this

**Hey everyone! I'm soooooo sory i haven't been updating as often as i would have liked, I've been at a loss for inspiration lately that and added workload from school means i haven't been able to concentrate on my fic properly. Sorry! I'll try to be better from now on. **

In the studio they had set everything up and Kwest and Tommy were behind the soundboard with Jude behind the glass.  
Okay, we'll do 'I could get used to this' then 'he said she said' Tommy said into the mic" Jude nodded her head in approval and began to sing.

_(I could get used to this, the veronicas)_

_You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
I could get used to this _

Memories of the mornings events filled both Jude and Tommy with happiness.

_You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this _

Tommy smirked, he really did prefer Jude with messy hair but only if he was the one that caused it to be that way. He'd have to remember to tell her that later.

_  
Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you _

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

The emotion of love filled her voice as she sung all she could think of was Tommy and how much she loved him. They didn't feel the need to make a big show of their love, they didn't have to try hard to make it work, it just did.

_You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
But I could get used to this _

because you listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less

Tommy smiled at Jude, this song was fast becoming one of his all time favourites, It was exactly how he felt about her.

_  
'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this _

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

Tommy laughed, he was known for his dark emotionless attitude but when he was with Jude his emotions ran like a tap that only she could turn. 

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
And I could get used to this

The music stopped and Jude and Tommy just continued to stare into eachothers eyes, they distantly acknowledged Kwest excuse himself and the click of the door brought Tommy back to his senses.

"WOW, I uh that was… I mean, I feel… God jude, you're the only girl that can leave me speechless!" He chuckled and motioned for her to come out of the booth. She obliged and sat across from him she crossed her legs on the swivel chair and Tommy got a great view of under Jude's skirt accidentally.  
"uh, jude I think you better uh sit properly I uh.."he slowly trailed off and Jude looked down and saw why he was so flustered, her pink boyshorts were in clear vision, she blushed and sat straight on the chair. "sorry Darius has gotten me wearing all these short skirts and I keep forgetting not to sit like that or bend over too much." Tommy chuckled.  
"I have absolutly nothing against you wearing short skirts, just the feelings it provokes uh, make it hard to work" Jude started giggling and Tommy realised what he had said. "Oh god, I'm not going to make it throught the day am I?"

"Don't worry Quincy you don't have to." Tommy raised his eyebrows at Jude. "huh first Orlando Bloom now Studio fantasies, I've created a monster!" Tommy smirked."Dream on quincy I just meant you only have to wait till lunch then we can go anywhere we please…. I vote your place!" She laughed and Tommy embraced her lovingly. "Definatly, can't wait! Now get working we don't pay you to sit around flashing your producer, although I could get that written into your contract if you want? I have no objections." He said as he pushed her away and smacked her playfully before she disapeared into the booth again.


	12. I already have

4 hours and two angry Darius speeches about work ethic and time being money, later and Tommy's mood had changed dramatically.  
"Come on Tommy it's lunch time, I've been singing for aaaaages, I want FOOD!" Jude practically screamed at Tommy after he asked her to redo the song again, he merely smiled at her cute display of childish behaviour before he repeated telling her to do it again. Jude pouted at him then leaned forward and batted her eyelashes with a wounded puppy look that NO-ONE could ever resist. Apparently Tommy could and Jude realised she had to step up her game. She sauntered out of the booth and over to Tommy, Swinging her hips and giving him a look that was the complete opposite to her usual innocent twinkle. She reached over him and brought her face only inches from his. Tommy felt his resolve dissapearing but he loved how sexy Jude looked when she was angry, so he continued to hold off his agreement in leaving the studio.  
"FINE! I'm going anyway. Without you, maybe I'll call Matt and ask him to take me to lunch? Seeing as my _**supposed to be**_ boyfriend can't be bothered and would rather watch me starve to death in a small cramped room!"  
Tommy fell in love with the small beautiful woman even more as he watched her fume, her hair swished around her face her eyes emancipated heat and passion, This was what he loved most about Jude, her endless passion for anything no matter how small. He was awoken from his happy thoughts abruptly when Jude mentioned another guy, he suddenly felt a stab of jealousy, her attempt at making him jealous actually worked even though he knew she didn't know a 'Matt' he couldn't help but feel unsure, it's not like he didn't notice how other guys looked at his girl, she was obviously beautiful, he was just glad she was his.  
Jude saw the hint of worry and remorse flash across his face and instantly forgave him for his stubborn behaviour. She surged towards him and attached her lips to his in a firey embrace, both of them felt the love, and passion they were creating, taking their breath away and leaving them weak and filled with love for one another. They quickly exited G major and made their way to Tommy's house.

Jude didn't wait for the engine to stop before jumping out of the viper and running straight up to the doors. He met her at the door and stared into her eyes with intense love and adoration.  
"FINALLY! Rock star in desperate need of nutrition here!" Jude joked playfully.  
"You know _**you **_shouldn't have to wait, ever" he fiddled with his key chain and pulled off a spare key, then held it out for Jude to take.  
"Here now you have my heart, my home, my love and everything else I can give you. It's all yours girl. I love you." He laughed at how cheesy he sounded and looked at Jude, whose eyes were now displaying the emotion of pure love it shattered him to think he had struck those emotions, ones he never thought anyone could truly feel for him. He was mesmerised by her flowing hair and beautiful smile, but her eyes, he could never get enough of just staring into her bright blue orbs, seeing the emotions displayed there was heaven for him. Jude took the key and tried to turn it in the lock, to no avail.  
"Thanks Quincy, give me the wrong key!" She laughed at how the moment had been spoiled but yet it still seemed so perfect.  
"Oh, sorry. Guess I must have given you the key to the viper by accident." He said as he unlocked the door with his own key.  
"Oh, well don't expect me to give it back Quincy! Ha, I now _**really**_ own the key to your heart!" She said as she held the key feigning possessiveness in an over the top dramatic way. He laughed at her joke and pulled her close.  
"Thing is you didn't even need a key, my heart is open to you, always!" He paused and then smiled "So I'll just be taking this back." He reached for the key but Jude was too fast and had run straight into the house. She ran into the lounge she hid behind the door. When Tommy entered he looked over by the couch, he was about to leave the room when he felt something collide with his body, he lost his balance and fell onto the couch. He found that it had been Jude who had bounded towards him and knocked him off his feet. He smiled down at her and pushed some stray hair back behind her ear. Jude reached up and caught Tommy's lips with her own, the kiss grew heated and Tommy pulled Jude on top of him and lay down never disconnecting their fused mouths.

They lay in eachothers arms, reveling at what just happened. Tommy nuzzled Judes neck and nibbled on the exposed flesh, all the while holding her in a tight loving embrace. Jude moaned at his touch and rolled over so she was facing Tommy once more. "You know I really could get used to this." She finally whispered once her ability to form thoughts had returned.  
"I already have." He stated simply while slightly tightening his grip "which is why, I wondered if maybe, uh IF you want to, you don't have to it's just a thought but.."  
"Quincy, Spill! Before one of us dies." She joked and Tommy finally found his voice.  
He stared adoringly into Jude's eyes, "I was just thinking maybe you would like to move in with me, be together for real, that way I can keep track of you!" He joked slightly but remained serious, looking into her eyes with such emotion Jude felt as if her heart had exploaded.  
"WOW, god YES!" She beamed her brightest smile ever and lunged into a ribcracking embrace. Tommy laughed out of joy, he had never thought he would ask someone to share his house but with Jude it seemed so obvious and natural he didn't feel any form of regret or worry. He looked down at Jude who currently had her head burried deap into his chest, he lightly stroaked her hair and kissed the crest of her head. "My girl." He whispered softly, but Jude heard and replied "My man" while stroking his knuckles softly, he chuckled and pulled her even closer.

They lay together for a couple of minutes submerced in their love for one another they were brought back to reality when the phone rang, Tommy reached over and picked it up. "Hey D, yeah, yeah, WOW, yeah Jude will love it! Ok cyah soon" Judes ears perked up wheen she heard her name and looked over at Tommy questionly "What did I do now.."

**again, i'm sorry i didnt post as much as i would have liked to but now i can so, yeah! i hope you guys enjoy. **


	13. Great news!

"For the first time in quite a while girl, this is good news. Great news even."

"Okay, so spill, what is it?" She looked at Tommy with a curious expression and Tommy smiled at Jude and pulled her to her feet.

"Now it better be good, I was relaxed!" She pushed him playfully.

"Hmm, well how does a promotional European tour sound? You, me…. and SME travelling together, fun huh?" He had a trace of sarcasm in his voice when he mentioned SME, but Jude ignored it and jumped into his arms.

"Guess we're switching sharing your big beautiful house for sharing a cramped smelly tour bus with SME! For a couple of weeks huh?"

Tommy thought about what she had said and began to feel a little nervous at the prospect of living in such close proximity to the SME boys, but for Jude he'd do it, he'd do _**anything**_.

Jude saw his obvious hesitation and laughed while pulling out of his embrace slightly,

"Quincy they're not that bad, plus we'll have a room at the back we can disappear to if we ever get too stressed." She played with his hair, sending chills down his spine and creating a weak sensation in his knees.

"That's good coz I know a great way of relieving stress." He stated suggest fully and Jude raised her eyebrows and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Get your head out of the gutter Harrison, I was talking about massages!" He smirked cockily and Jude gave him a look that said 'I don't believe you'

The week passed quickly and the day of tour arrived. Jude had moved in with Tommy. Both Tommy and Jude had been rushing around all morning getting ready; sharing quick loving kisses every time their paths crossed. Tommy had driven their luggage to G major the day before.

"Come on, we have to go lightweight!" he found her in the bathroom brushing her hair. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Jude giggled and made no attempt to free herself from his grasp.

Tommy placed her down in the passenger seat of the viper, and then looked at her questionly.

"You would usually never let me drag you around like that, I was expecting you to try and kick me or something."

"Oh, I really didn't mind, 1, I'm much too tired to walk or resist and 2, I had a close up view of that oh so famous, extremely hot butt of yours Quincy." They both laughed.

"Good to know, I got a great view of yours too, I really love what D has done with your wardrobe!" He said as he tugged the hem of Jude's miniskirt.

"Yeah but you realise that old guy in your building did too, he was like staring at me, really creepy." Jude shivered at the memory of his icy eyes staring at her.

"I didn't even notice. I'm sorry baby, next time I see him I'll punch the perv out."

"Oh how macho beating on an old man!" She joked. "Don't worry about it, doesn't matter anyway, now drive!"

"Anything for you" Tommy smiled at his beautiful girlfriend as they made their way to G major.

-xxx-

"Good you're here, Jude I had the bus people in England pack it with pop tarts just for you." Sadie said as she looked at her sister with amusement.

"YES! I would have died without my first loves!" Jude yelled excitedly.

"Oh, so what am I sloppy seconds now?" Tommy feigned hurt.

"Never, you are my true love, I loved them first but I love you more." Tommy and Sadie laughed at her twisted logic and child-like actions and hand gestures.

"So this tour, give me details, I haven't been told anything!" Jude questioned her sister trying to stop them laughing at her.

"The tour would consist of a two-week sweep of Europe; London, France, Germany etc. Then TV appearances for the remaining week with the possibility of a week down time before returning! Can you say Spain and Italy anyone?" Sadie smiled dreamily "I officially hate you Jude, what I would give…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. If you're a good little worker I'll have D fly you out to meet us." Jude said awaiting the explosion.

"OMI GOD! Are you serious! I love you so so much, more than…. than…than Tommy!"

"Not possible" Tommy said tightening his grip on Jude's waist and smiling.

"Uh huh, well love ya too Sades, but now, we gotta get ready to go, come on big boy" She joked leaning up and kissing Tommy on the cheek before running off.

"Girls!!" Tommy said as he watched the retreating form of his girlfriend.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's just Jude. She's like a sub-species that no-one can truly define what she is just yet." Jamie stated as he emerged from the alleyway.

"HEY! I heard that loser!" Jude yelled from the other side of the building.

"How did she…" Tommy began before trailing off at the look of satisfaction on Jamie's face.

"Told ya. She one in a million."

"But she's my one, and I love her regardless!" The two laughed and parted to prepare with the rest.

They spend the last half an hour saying goodbye and preparing to leave. Finally the time came and Tommy, SME, Jude, and Mason, who had been appointed as opening act for Jude's promotional tour, made their way to the airport. Ready to face the next couple of weeks they knew were going to be hectic and exhilarating.

**K so I'm going to carry this on in a sequel, don't know why it just made more sense to me, seeing as the prank is over the title doesn't really apply, or does it?? more suprises in the sequel!.  
****It'll be probably titled 'This bus ain't big enough!' I'm typing it now so first chapter should be done in about an hour, keep a look out for it!**

**Special thanks: **

Hi!

I just wanted to thank **everyone** who read or reviewed my story!

Special thanks go to:

**LovesMeSomeJommy**- I love your work! And your reviews made me laugh! Lol. I love Jommy so I'm glad to add Jomminess lol!

_I recommend reading 'If they could only see me maybe they'd understand' if you haven't already! It's really great and the lyrics (written by author) are absolutely AMAZING!! And the sequel 'love will keep us together' is really, really great! plus check out anymore thats got going like 'i choose', its hilarious! _

**IluvtomQ18**- I hope Tommy and Jude get together in HIS SONG I might just cry if she gets married to Colin. Thankyou for all your support!

**MissIndependant129**- Thankyou for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the rabbit like tendencies I was afraid everyone would hate it and boycott my fic lol. It started off as a joke I told my friend I was gonna put in the story and she basically forced me to include it. I'm totally with you on the hating Jade thing!!

**MonkeyLuver42**- thankyou for reviewing, I do try to link the songs to the story, sometimes it works better than other times!

**Volleygal905**- Thankyou so much for your advice and reviews, I totally understand why you hate author notes and that is why I'm adding this onto the end of a chapter, to avoid disappointment.

**McDreamylvr**- your reviews made me laugh; Tommy might be a little upset if you stole his viper tho! Lol I might add that into the sequel story just for you. Why not?

**Eternita14**- I'm glad you liked it, thankyou also for reading and reviewing my other fic! It's great to hear advice and comments!

**Look out for the sequel!!! **


End file.
